Blade of the Immortal
by anarchy-munkey
Summary: This story is based off of manga by Hiroaki Samura staring after the 11th book Beasts. Please note that if you’ve never read Blade of the Immortal You May not under stand this story.
1. Chapter One: Allies

Blade of the Immortal :  
  
Chapter One: Allies  
  
Hyakurin sat there with her pipe in hand as she looked out of the inns window. Her short blond hair now hung slightly above her shoulders, her eyes rested on him as, her thought's about how Shinriji and how he had tired to protect her, and died doing so. She wanted to cry out she was full of so much anger and haltered, her dreams haunted her of the past she tried so hard to forget. Her dark brown eyes looked up at Giichi as she lit up her pipe.  
  
Giichi had stayed with her though the past two weeks most of her wounds were healed except were they had impaled her legs with nails and her arm. She could fell the holes in her legs as she walked, her short blond hair was caught in the genital breeze as she watched the sun rise. Giichi stood not far behind her watching over her like a worried father, Hyakurin stood there her body was still recovering as she stared out at the rising sun. "Have you heard anything about Manji or Rin?" she asked as he shook his head. She didn't say anything to him she just stared at her arm.  
  
Hyakurin's dreams ran tough her head once again.  
  
"It's not a woman's BUSINES, O-Hayku. It's been ten Year since my father died... A disciple of Ieharu-Sama himself! "One of the Three grate Sword masters," they called him! And NOW look at us! The Dojo closed, people calling me a Fraud behind my back... We can't even afford a SERVANT can't you SEE the state we're in?!"  
  
"Eight years ago... You took the CHILD I'd borne, Mastsuhiko's twin Sister... And KILLED HER! 'I have no time to raise GIRLS.' You said! You didn't even Name Her!"  
  
Hyakurin shook her head "Mastsuiko..." she whispered as she looked back up in the sky. "When can we leave?" she asked as his answer came after a long pause.  
  
Giichi didn't know what to say , she could travel yes yet he didn't want to take the chance of moving her still wounded they way she was. Underneath this dark glasses his eyes looked over her battered body. He had to admit that she had a will unlike any other, he could only imagine what they had done to her while they had her. Yet she stayed quiet while a full grown men would have broke into tears spilling all they knew. "Chòkichi's shop should open soon if your hungry."  
  
Hyakurin smiled, "Sounds nice..." her voice called back to him  
  
softly.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Magatsu was pissed. Manji had promised that, that sick bastard Shira would show up to get revenge for his missing hand. But, it had already been 2 weeks and there was no sign of him yet. "I can't sit around here waiting forever!" he growled at his scarred companion. "We have to hunt him down, not just laze around and do nothing."  
  
"Well..." says Manji. "There is one other thing we could do is find the gang that Shira used to belong to, see if maybe he showed his face there or something. They're called the Mugai-ryu." Turning around Manji saw that Magatsu was already standing up with his sheathed sword in hand.  
  
"Well, what're you waiting for?" asked Magatsu as he walked off without looking back.  
  
"But, the idiot doesn't even know where he's going..." muttered Manji as he walked fast to catch up to Magatsu.  
  
"Well, I think we've talked to every peasant in the damn village by now." said Manji after they had arrived to find the bath house headquarters of the Mugai-ryu abandoned. The place had been covered in bloodstains already sunk deep in the wood, it looked like the results of a bad fight. So, after asking around about any other big fights that had taken place recently they found the place by the lumber yards that Hyakurin had been kept (although they didn't know that yet).  
  
Looking around the dark interior they saw the same evidence of a fight, marks in the wood from blades, and old stains of blood all over. But, although the villagers had taken away the bodies and tried to clean up the spills they'd pretty much left most of the things the way they were. Heh, the place still smelled faintly like a charnel house after all this time. Kneeling Magatsu picked up a blood stained nail, lying next to it were a pair of tongs for handling heated metal. It was pretty clear someone had been tortured here, too many people had been here for it to have been a Mugai-ryu interrogation. "and it's not their style anyways" said Manji "it must've been those Itto-ryu bastards again."  
  
"Not their style you say? With one notable exception I think" said Magatsu with a fierce look in his eye, it was obvious he was thinking  
  
about Shira again.  
  
"... Anyway" said Manji "I don't think the person who was tortured died here, that means that the remaining Mugai-ryu couldn't have gone far. Let's ask the local druggist or healer if they had any interesting clients recently."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
SLAP "It took you this long to reach us and you want 2 ryo for that little piece of information?" asked the tall fellow still holding his hand up for a second blow. "Here take 1 and your life, that's more generous than I've been in a long time. Now get outta here!" he said aiming a kick at the peasant who scrambled away.  
  
"So, when're we leaving boss?" asked one of the figures who had seemed to be asleep under his wide straw hat. "Now." came the short but decisive answer.  
  
Six shadowy figures fanned out at the silent hand gestures of their leader. They had finally reached their target, silently making a slashing motion against his throat the leader signed that there would be no mercy...  
  
back in the Shop  
  
Hyakurin bowed her head as Giichi opened the door to Chökichi's shop. She looked around as Giichi talked to Chökichi about. While the blond watched the few people out side of the building. She could fell her legs bleeding once again yet he didn't show her uncomforted. Giichi would lock her back in that room if she did.  
  
She looked over towards the men, "Has there been any word on what happened to Rin and Manji?" She asked as the door to the shop opened again. "Not anything lately, worried about them?" Chökichi asked as he started their food and tea. "More so for Rin's safety than anything else." She said as Giichi handed her a cup of tea, she healed it in both hands as she looked at the golden brown liquid. She stared at herself in the glass, her and began to shake as she though about what they did to her. Giichi placed his hand on her right shoulder bringing her back to realty.  
  
She began to slowly drink her tea waiting for their food.  
  
Suddenly two of the warriors broke through the screen doors to the left of the building and two from the front entrance as the remaining two dropped from the ceiling into the very midst of the recovering Mugai-Ryu. They all hurled throwing knives or stars before drawing swords or other weapons and encircling the Mugai-Ryu.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Manji and Magatsu were walking down an isolated byway when they saw a piece of wooden furniture flying out the window of a building up ahead. As they raced to the building they heard the crash of a pitched struggle going on inside. It had apparently been going on for some while. "Heh, I hope there's some left for us." said Manji to Magatsu.  
  
In the Shop  
  
Hyakurin sipped her tea as two of the warriors broke through the screen doors to the left of the building and two from the front entrance as the remaining two dropped from the ceiling into the very midst of the recovering Mugai-Ryu. They all hurled throwing knives or stars before drawing swords or other weapons and encircling the Mugai-Ryu. Giichi deflected the ones that he could and shielded Hyakurin from others, yet he couldn't protect her from off of them.  
  
A few of the stars buried themselves into Hyakurin's legs and arm, lucky that was protected by her bandage. Giichi easily decapitated one of the men with a though of his Mito-No-Kami.  
  
Hyakurin made a brake for the fallen mans sword yet was stopped dead in her tracks by one of the Ittö-ryù. Her dark brown eyes looked up at him as he placed his sword at her throat watching and watering for Giichi to make his move.  
  
Giichi glared towards the man from under his glasses letting his Mito No-Kami fall towards the ground, Hyakurin looked up at him with pleading eyes not to get killed it was if she was asking him to run and leave her there. He closed s eyes as two of the men grabbed the slender yet muscular body thrown it to the ground.  
  
The man looked over the two Mugai-Ryu warriors in satisfaction...  
  
Authors Note  
  
Okay this is chapter one of hopeful many more chapter's. I DO NOT OWN Blade of the Immortal, Hiroaki Samura and Dark Horse comics own it I'm just barrowing it. This is also based after the 11th book Beasts. Please leave a review and let me know what you think,and Please also note that I am not the only writer of this story, a friend (Joel) also helps write it. He writes for Manji and Magatsu, and I write for Hyakurin and Giichi. Anyone else we've both used. Thanks for reading 


	2. Chapter Two: Begging the Journey

Blade of the Immortal :  
  
Chapter Two Begging the Journey   
  
One of the warriors made a strange gurgling sound, he had just enough time to see his companion fall into pieces beside him... literally before he fell down dead. Yanking his sword out from the dead man's spine Magatsu laughed "Stop showing off already, Manji. I don't think these Itto-Ryu can take much more." he said suddenly deadly serious.  
  
"Magatsu! What do you think you're doing you traitorous dog?" Shouted the leader of the group of assassins. He was holding Hyakurin up by the hair with his sword at her throat.  
  
"Step outside and perhaps you'll find out. Unless of course you prefer to hide behind the injured woman." he said with disgust.  
  
"I'll be back for you later." The angry Itto-Ryu growled in her ear before following Manji and Magatsu outside, Magatsu raised an eyebrow inviting the bald Mugai-Ryu warrior to join them outside. Once outside he ripped off the black cloth concealing his face. "Do you recognize me now Magatsu? I've been waiting for this day for a long time." he said idly tracing a long scar on his face almost without noticing it. It was a long ragged scar that ran from above his left temple to the bridge of his nose, just barely missing his left eye.  
  
"Haha, I thought your voice sounded familiar. But, if you expect me to remember you out of all the enemies I've made you obviously think too much of yourself."  
  
Inside the shop  
  
Giichi ran over to Hyakurin and helped her up she looked away in shame as she watched the four men leave the room. Giichi called back to Chökichi who hid behind the counter "Watch her..."  
  
His fingers slid over the handle of his Mito-No-Kami underneath his darkened glasses his eyes were full of anger.  
  
Hyakurin grabbed one of Chökichi's swords hidden under his counter, it was more of a broad sword she swung it twice realizing that it wouldn't do her much good unless she got the man with a thrust.  
  
Back outside  
  
Giichi Looked towards Manji then to the other man with him before he charged at the Itto-Ryu.  
  
Magatsu had done a quick scan of the room as they left, the Mugai-Ryu had taken out two of the Itto-Ryu and he and Manji and each taken out another. Which left the Itto-Ryu with only three warriors. Still, not a bad size for an assassin squad. He'd have to watch out for their leader, he must be at least competent if they entrusted him with this much manpower.  
  
He had lied when he said he didn't recognize the leader's face. Although he couldn't place a name to it, there was something hauntingly familiar about it... almost like he'd seen it before. Then suddenly it him like a fist in the stomach. O-Ren! Her dead face floated in his mind haunting his dreams and every waking moment. This assassin bore a striking resemblance to her, they must be related!  
  
"Yes, I can see you realize now." the assassin said with a sneer. "I am-- was her brother, Kuro, and I had been looking for her after finally getting enough ryo to buy out her bond from her headmistress. What do I find when I get there?" He paused a faraway look came into his eyes as he was briefly lost in memory. "She was still so beautiful as she lay in the pool of blood, I could almost imagine she was still alive... the blood was still warm and wet as I knelt by her side gently touching that face to which I had sworn-- sworn that I would protect her. That was when I realized that this kill was too fresh, the killer could still be around. But I had let my guard down too far, bitter with my beloved sister's loss, and that was when he struck me from behind rendering me senseless, the coward! But, not before I had turned my head far enough to see his face. And so I was coming to kill these Mugai-Ryu and torture his location from them when you came along. How dare you show your face after having failed to protect her? I thought she was safe because you were there even though I was away. I swore vengeance then and there not only on that bastard Shira, but you as well."  
  
"I--I..." stuttered Magatsu, there was nothing he could or would say to justify his failure in this. All she had wanted was his company, not his name, reputation or wealth, only him... Lowering his sword he was drained of will from the despair that threatened to crush him anew. That was all the opening Kuro had needed, he rushed Magatsu with sword raised high for a surely killing blow.  
  
"Enough of this!" Giichi called out as he hit one of the men next to him with his Mito-No-Kami as he began his charge towards the leader with grate ease he though it towards the mans head only to see him deflect it.  
  
Hyakurin searched for a lighter sword and found a short sword behind a hidden wall that she had fallen though. She laid there her legs bleeding slightly, they hurt worse now then when they were impaled. Her dark eyes filled with tears as she forced herself to stand and head back towards the other only to find Giichi fighting ... alone.  
  
"Manji!" She hissed staggering slightly, it looked as if she had too much Rice wine. She held the sword with her good arm "You either fight with us or against us..." She said as she ran towards one of the remaining warriors.  
  
Giichi looked back to the exotic blond beauty, she wouldn't stop until she was dead and he knew that, and he had to figure out away to prevent it. Yet it wasn't until she stopped dead in her tracks did he realize what had hit him, he could fell the arrow sticking out of his back as a taller thin back haired woman walked from the nearby woods. Her eyes were as dark as embers, and her voice as cold as ice. "Now hold it right there."  
  
Manji yawned as he lay back against a nearby tree. This had all seemed easy enough for a man of Magatsu's skill. It was only 3 on 1 or 2 even, if you counted that Mugai-Ryu guy. That was before he saw Hyakurin stumble out bloodied and terrible to behold. She was shouting at him to join in, but he could hardly believe how busted she was. He'd almost never seen wounds that bad on a man that who was still living, without the benefit of blood worms that is. "Man, what'd they do to you?" he asked in return as he drew his two Shido. Twirling them idly he was about to take action when some lady stepped in and shot the baldy.   
  
"Ouch" he said sympathetically as he subtly interposed himself between Magatsu and the assassins until Magatsu could recover his senses. "Now what?" he asked boldly. He didn't recognize the lady with the black hair, but she sure as hell wasn't friendly to their side if that was her greeting.  
  
The woman smiled as she shot an arrow towards Manji's head,  
  
Giichi was stunned as he fell to his knees holding the arrow in his back. Hyakurin loaded her small Burafuma with her mouth sending one of the tiny arrow straight into the woman for arm. The blond walked towards the older woman with a grin, "There's enough poison on that arrow to kill a horse." She said as she began to get light headed from the loss of blood.  
  
Giichi took sedge of the moment were the stunned woman looked at his blond companion, to toss his Mito-No-Kami towards her head he merely watched as her once lovely face rolled towards him on the ground...  
  
Manji only smiled in return as he whirled his Shido and twisted his arms to intercept the arrows shattering them on it's steel. Stepping in like a whirlwind he cut apart two of the assassins accepting their blows though painful with the ease of an immortal. The only enemy left was Magatsu's friend. Resheathing the two Shido, he drew out his two katana's quickly snapping them together to form a long double bladed lance. Seeing this the leader drew a second katana as well, though his remained unattached.  
  
Closing in on the scarred ninja the blades rang loudly as Manji spun his weapon like an expert until his opponent lost first one blade and then the other. The killing blow came quickly after that rising up from the ground to disembowel quickly. He hadn't planned on a blade suddenly appearing to stop his strike. Turning his head to the side he saw Magatsu holding the sword, slowly shaking his head from side to side. "No. I already failed his sister once. I could not fail her again by allowing this man to die." he said with quiet conviction. Turning to Kuro he motioned for him to go. With quiet steps the ninja ran off as Magatsu walked into the teahouse of the Mugai-ryu and sat down and gently closed his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Fuck that" said Manji as soon as Magatsu had left. Manji turned and ran after the ninja who although running quickly wasn't fleeing for his life since he had been let go. Dashing through the trees, Manji cut ahead to a clearing through which the ninja was sure to run. He pulled the hook and chain from his sleeve and waited. Sure enough it was only moments before the ninja entered the clearing and only moment later that the hook entered his guts and lifted him to the thick branch which had hidden Manji. "That sap may have fallen for your line of Bull, but don't expect that from me." Manji said as he twisted the blade, releasing Kuro at last from his tormented life. "O-Ren..." the words rose on the man's dying breath, carrying oddly in the silent forest...  
  
Back outside the Shop  
  
Giichi stood and helped Hyakurin stand his eyes full of pain as he closed them for a moment.  
  
Hyakurin could fell her knees shaking as she kept herself standing. "Hay you!" She called out to the ex-Itto-Ryu member as she looked at the ground. "Are you going to stand there and be useless?" she hissed as she and Giichi made their way back to the Inn. She stopped to look at the arrow in is back.  
  
"How deep is it?" He asked as she hesitated to answer "It's close to your lungs," her voice was low and soft, "I should be able to get it out with out doing anymore harm to you, but it will hurt..."  
  
"Heh." Magatsu said with a surprised grunt, this girl had a lot of guts to say what she had to him. But, judging from the shape she'd been in when she came out to the fight guts wasn't something she lacked at all.  
  
Walking over to the two injured Mugai-Ryu members he said looking at the blonde girl, "Here, let me. I can pull it out more surely, and quicker than you can." Laying his hand on the shaft of the arrow he looked at the man wearing the round dark glasses, "Ready?". He also looked at the girl again, questioning whether he could go ahead.  
  
Only slightly interested Manji wandered over to the others, the info he needed from the Mugai-Ryu could wait 'till they were finished at least. Though he should probably rush it, from all the damage they'd taken, before this attack even, it was doubtful they'd live for much longer if this continued.  
  
Hyakurin nodded as Giichi gritted his teeth. The arrow was removed swiftly, yet that didn't mean that it wasn't hurting like hell. He could fell Hyakurin's small hand putting pressure on the now fully exposed wound. He sat there knelling with his eyes shut for he didn't know how long, before her heard a voice speak up.  
  
Hyakurin's hand quivered slightly, "We need a doctor..." she said as her dark brown eyes rested on the blood that flowed past her hand. She slowly put her bandaged hand on it as well.  
  
"Nah", says Magatsu, "stop overreacting woman." Walking over to one of the dead men he ripped up pieces of cloth from their robes. Rolling up tightly a small bit of cloth he plugged up the hole leaving the end trailing out so it could be removed later. Taking a larger swath he wrapped it around Giichi's torso to keep the plug in and restrict movement. "Now don't accept any duels in the near-future." said Magatsu laughing loudly.  
  
As Hyakurin went to it the man but was quickly restrained by Giichi's grip in her arm. He shook his head as the blond woman looked at the arrogant man her eyes burned as if they were fire themselves.  
  
The "arrogant man" smiled as he spoke, "Yeah, after saving your friend's life you sure have good reason to be pissed at me. Y'know, lady you oughta--"  
  
"Enough." said Manji with quiet authority. "We have more important things to deal with than your petty disputes." he softened his tone towards the end as he looked at Hyakurin, to remove the sting from his words. It wasn't long ago that he had looked to be in pretty much the same shape she was in right now, and she had had taken care of him then. He would try to discharge some of that debt before he left... coming back from his thoughts he said, "So... do you guys have any idea where Rin might be right now? I mean you are supposed to be government agents or something."  
  
"I thought you were her body guard. Shouldn't you know?" Hyakurin asked as she looked at Giichi and sighed, "Shall we head towards the Inn, then we'll talk." she said walking over to the man and looked at them trying to study his eyes though his dark glasses. Though it proved useless she a waited the men's answer.  
  
"pfft. Bitch..." Magatsu mumbled under his breath. "Let's go" said Manji. "Wait", said Magatsu, "I'm not done with them." Catching Hyakurin's sleeve, he said "Where's Shira now? You have to know he's the one that ratted you out. You gonna do something about it? 'cause I plan to."  
  
Hyakurin's hand flew across his face "How the hell should I know!" she hissed as she glared at him. His head reeled back from the impact turning his face forcibly away and down. He didn't say one word as he raised his hand toward his lips and slowly wiped the blood away. Turning his head back towards her, he raised his chin. "So... you gonna come with us or what? Your man isn't that injured, and lying around may just prove worse for his health than hunting down that one-armed bastard right about now." Totally calm he waited for her response.  
  
"Fine, but we still need our things from the inn." The woman said as she walked to their room as she entered as looking at Giichi. "Your not coming are you?" She asked as he shook his head "Can you find out were Miss Rin is as well?" she asked as he nodded walking towards the door. "Hyakurin..." He said with a pause as she looked towards him "Be careful." he said as he walked away.  
  
A small smile crossed her lips as she gathered her things. She held everything she could as she walked out to the other two men. "My guess is that Shira knows were Rin is, and that were he's heading." She said quietly, "That or he waiting for Giichi." her voice trailed off as she looked at her arm.  
  
Authors Note  
  
Okay this is the Second chapter what do you think? . I DO NOT OWN Blade of the Immortal, Hiroaki Samura and Dark Horse comics own it I'm just barrowing it. This is also based after the 11th book Beasts. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, and Please also note that I am not the only writer of this story, a friend (Joel) also helps write it. He writes for Manji and Magatsu, and I write for Hyakurin and Giichi. Anyone else we've both used. Thanks for reading 


	3. Chapter Three: The Girl

Blade of the Immortal :  
  
Chapter Three: The Girl  
  
Somewhere in the distance a voice cried in anguish, the pain a palpable thing with bitter taste and dimension. "Mother! Father! Why...?" she screamed at the demons. Their dark fanged faces were dripping with all the blood of her parents bodies, lying dead on the garden path. She raised her face to the sky, tears streaming with blood painting a crimson path down her pale white cheeks. Her anguished ghostly wail echoed across the distance as she cried out the pains of her soul, the twisted helpless frustration, the loss of those she loved and held most dear. Blackness consumed her cutting off her cries, the demon's cackling laughter the last thing she heard...  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Manji of no one in particular. Shivering slightly he gulped a larger portion of sake and tilted his head to the sky.  
  
Hyakurin paid no attention to him as she sat down playing with her now black hair. "I'm sure I heard something" He said as he stood up running towards the source of the cry he had heard he loosened his blade in it's sheath. Coming around a bend in the road, he saw two dark figures standing over a small figure on the ground. Sword raised high one of the figures was about to execute the girl. He had to give him credit though, he didn't draw it out like some other sick individuals might've. Rushing forward Magatsu drew his sword in one quick motion, practically throwing himself forward to stop the killing blow. Unfortunately this left him off-balance to stop the second blow of the assassin much less the second accomplice...  
  
The second man stopped as six arrows buried them selves deeply into his flesh. She walked towards him reading herself to shoot again if need be, her eyes moved over to the girl who ran towards the trees to hide.  
  
The girl hid watching her savors fight only a waiting when it would be safe for her to leave her hiding place.   
  
The injured assassin taking stock of the situation fled, leaving their companion behind. Rising from his vulnerable position Magatsu held his sword in a ready position challenging the remaining assassin to attack. Looking to his left he indicated with a glance that it wouldn't be just him that the assassin would have to deal with but a very dangerous female with a bow and steady hand as well. The assassin was silent as he rushed Magatsu, but his eyes were full of a palpable madness.  
  
The exchange was furious as they closed, high, low, slash, block and break. Magatsu was confident he could win, but also slightly worried. Because one thing a warrior and strategist most was unpredictability and the mad were that if nothing else. Biting down viciously on something he'd kept in his mouth, the assassin uncovered his mouth as he closed with Magatsu again to a block, blowing an evil smelling mist into Magatsu's face. Magatsu had managed to escape most of the poison, but some had landed. Partially blinded Magatsu fell away from the assassin. Taking this chance to finish his job, the assassin rushed into the woods where the girl hid finding her easily with his mad blood-shot eyes.  
  
Hyakurin fallowed the assassin as quickly as she could taking off her healed sandals she gained speed. she could fell small things buried themselves into her feet she reloaded her bow a waiting the time she could get a clear shot.  
  
Staggered, Magatsu had to drop his sword and rub at his eyes. Spitting into his hands, he rubbed the moisture into his already watering eyes. As blurred as his vision was he saw Hyakurin rushing after the assassin. Picking up his sword he ran after the two of them, though he didn't know what help he'd be half-blinded. He saw the assassin stoop to thrust his sword at the shocked girl. Desperate, Magatsu hurled his sword hoping to at least distract the man.  
  
Assassin blocked the sword leaving an open shot for Hyakurin, she buried one of her arrows into his throat. His eye widened as he looked at the woman as she walked over to the child who was crying. Hyakurin knelt down to comfort the girl, and turning her back to the Assassin, yet her hand held the small sword that she had acquired earlier...  
  
The second assassin who had run was no coward. He had circled back after appearing to run away, jumping through the treetops. He had remained crouched there on a branch above them as the scene played out. The first assassin looked like he had things well in hand 'till the woman shot him. Clumsy of him, he deserved it. A small amount of blood from his wound dripped down, drip, drip without his notice. Ah, well time to step in he thought. Drawing his sword, he dropped soundlessly towards Hyakurin's unguarded back.  
  
Still Hyakurin paid no head towards the man. The girl was crying hysterically in her arms letting no other sound reach the blonds ears. The blond knew nothing of the man who crept towards her and the young child.  
  
He couldn't see, and he had no sword... well, when against the wall improvise. Leaping into a run towards the two dark shapes on the forest floor, he saw the blurry man-like object falling towards them. He wasn't going to make it. Pouring on the speed he crossed his arms before him and leaped... just barely catching the edge of the falling katana in the cross of his arms, he twisted, wrenching it from the grasp of the assassin. Blood streaming down his arms he stood between the assassin and the others.  
  
Hyakurin's dark brown eyes widened as her senses too, slowly she turned to see what went on behind her. He stood so still that it seemed the world and time itself had slowed and stopped. Drawing closer the assassin crept cautiously towards the half dead ronin. Exploding from the place of stillness within, the warrior whipped the salty blood off his arms and into the eyes of the assassin. He closed his eyes fast enough to avoid the blood, but this left him open to the fingers that followed the blood... the bloodcurdling scream rent the silence.  
  
A small throwing knife buried itself deep into the assassin's neck a the blond stood there, her eyes merciless. Magatsu gave Hyakurin a slight smile made gruesome by the bloody visage which framed it. Half sitting down/collapsing he leaned back against a thick stand of bamboo. Leaning his head back and lips slightly parted he closed his eyes.  
  
Hyakurin began to walk towards him as the young girl held onto the blond she stopped, her eyes looking down at the young woman. "Care to explain any of this?" Looking up at Hyakurin with the impossibly huge and limpid eyes of a child, she just blubbered gibberish. "The-- man-- he--." her words punctuated by sobs she eventually broke down completely, collapsing rather than merely falling into Hyakurin. She clutched at Hyakurin's knees so tightly that the older woman could barely stand as the blood from her face smeared against Hyakurin's thighs, mingling with tears as they dripped down her face.  
  
Standing at a distance Magatsu felt a certain sadness fall over him, death was never easy he thought as he shook himself out of the reverie of a death far closer to him than an unknown child's parents.  
  
Bending slightly at the waist the blonde just stroked the child's face comfortingly with a soft hand, conveniently hiding the sight of the already fly-ridden corpses of her parents lying by the roadside just beyond.  
  
"We have to leave." Magatsu thought to himself. "There may be more assassins who will come to check when these ones don't report back." But, the shadows grew a good deal longer before they finally moved on.  
  
Authors Note  
  
Okay this is the Third chapter what do you think? . I DO NOT OWN Blade of the Immortal, Hiroaki Samura and Dark Horse comics own it I'm just barrowing it. This is also based after the 11th book Beasts. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, and Please also note that I am not the only writer of this story, a friend (Joel) also helps write it. He writes for Manji and Magatsu, and I write for Hyakurin and Giichi. Anyone else we've both used. Thanks for reading 


	4. Chapter Four: The Long Road

Blade of the Immortal :  
  
Chapter Four: The Long Road  
  
Dusk had came by the time they began to walk again, and still the child couldn't explain what was going on. She walked next to the young girl holding her hand as they fallowed the old dirt road. Hyakurin could fell hers legs begin to give out on her once again. Yet she pushed herself forward, staying the night anywhere wouldn't be the best for them, especially if the assassin's were still in search for the girl.  
  
Hyakurin yawned as she looked into the sky, "Do you know haw far to the next village?" she asked quietly as she looked at the young girl who now looking like the living dead. "We need to rest and clean ourselves up..." she muted under yet another yawn.  
  
The little girl turned at the sound of a voice, but she couldn't quite make out the words... the white noise that had enveloped her world this afternoon hadn't gone away and she couldn't seem to care. Giving the strange blonde woman a blank stare she returned her gaze to the pebbles at their feet. Then, she clutched tightly at the slim fingers in her infant's grasp, they were the only thing that kept her afloat in the river of blood that they walked through.  
  
Magatsu cast a weary glance to the sky, when was the last time he'd seen such a blood-drenched sky? The setting sun shed tears of crimson that stained the liquid sky like blood falling in a still pool. If this wasn't a sure sign this day was cursed by the gods... Kicking a pebble in the wavering evening light he saw a distant village outlined in the setting sun.  
  
Hyakurin's dark eyes stared at the village, she knew that they couldn't stay there long yet they still could rest some. She had watched the sunset by the time they reached the village. She looked into her small money pouch and counted what she had. It was enough to get them the night at an inn and some food. She let out a heavy sigh as she looked at the man she was traveling with, a unlikely ally, but only for the time she told herself.  
  
Feeling her eyes on him Magatsu turned his head and gave her his most fang some smile. "Believe me this ain't gonna last for long. Why am I still here...?" he thought to himself. His swords were banged up like shit from that last fight. He'd be lucky to find a competent swordsmith in a little village like this one, little more than a group of hovels. More likely he'd have to touch 'em up as best he could with a whetstone, and do a more thorough job of cleaning the blood and... other things from the sword, it was bad for the steel to leave it for too long. Well, at least they had a small inn, they were just off the main highway after all.  
  
Walking into the inn, Magatsu paused to let his eyes become adjusted to the change in light, dark had fallen outside and the lamplight was bright in comparison. Taking in the gore splattered clothes of the group did nothing to overcome the peasants' usual suspicion of strange travelers, especially ones that arrived by nightfall. Face absolutely deadpan, Magatsu tossed a small gold coin at the inn keeper knowing that was probably more money than he'd seen in a good long while. "Get us a room", he said, "kick out whoever you need to."  
  
The quivering inn keeper led the way up the rickety wooden stairs. Damn ronin! They were a plague, he just hoped this one left before he could cause too much trouble. Or else...  
  
Hyakurin took a seat as they entered the room, her legs bloodied and sore from the walking she knew that if she kept it up she'd be rendered useless soon. Resting her head on the wall she ran her fingers though her blood crusted hair. "We need to find some new clothing come morning." she muttered as she pulled out her pipe from the small bag she carried with her. She packed it and lit it with a near by candle. Her eyes again rested on the kenshi that had been escorting them.  
  
The girl had laid with her head on the woman's lap, "come child rest in the bed." she said as she walked over to the small mats on the floor and laid the child to rest. She ran her fingers though the young girls long black hair though it got caught in the knots she made sure not to pull it. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.  
  
Haykurin's dark eyes once again looked over at Magatsu. She had so many questions to ask him yet she knew now wasn't the time. She yawned as she looked out the small window.  
  
Magatsu poured some water from the chipped pitcher into the equally chipped wash basin. Splashing some water in his face he toweled off the worst of the blood. Carrying the wash basin and towel over to Hyakurin, he set them down by the sill where she sat before quietly leaving.  
  
Glancing down at the little girl he paused in the doorway, before gently shutting the door. He was damn tired, so he hoped the woman didn't take too long to clean up. Slumping down beside the doorway, he clutched the Chinese sword in his arms. Half dozing, he was still ready to wake if he heard anything or at least he told himself that.  
  
Hyakurin cleaned her self quickly as she wiped off the young sleeping girl. A small smile came over her face as she leaned against the wall, both of her legs showing the horrific wounds on them, yet she kept her mind free of what the men had done to her.  
  
(Mr. Narrator: So our hero of the dark soul was slumped against a wall in the last episode, waiting for the beautiful but damaged Hyakurin to finish her sponge bath. Looking disheveled yet infinitely cool as he held his deadly Chinese sword with casual ease, he lightly dozed.  
  
scene fades in from black, to zoom in on Magatsu's face. Mouth opened wide and snores like sawing wood coming out, with an improbably huge snot bubble hanging from his nose.  
  
Mr. Narrator: sigh I guess all guys are the same in the end no matter how cool they seem at first. )  
  
Waking up with a start, Magatsu rubs briefly at his eyes. He wondered if Hyakurin was ever going to come out of there, or would he just have to sleep on this uncomfortable wood planking for the rest of the night. Shifting uncomfortably on a wooden plank that was jabbing him in a rather intimate area, he grumbled quietly as he dozed off again.  
  
Hyakurin lightly placed her hand on Magatsu's shoulder. She smiled as she looked down at the tired man, yet she didn't say a word. Her dark brown eyes watched him sleepily. Glancing up with a slight smile, he jumped lightly to his feet determined to put on a brave face in spite of his injuries. Walking into the room he took a tatami(is that right? forgive me if I'm wrong... --''') mat to the right of the girl leaving the mat to the other side of the girl for Hyakurin. Ever the gentleman, he scoffed at himself. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. The stars neutral light shone through the window on what looked like a normal family to the casual observer, granting their faces an eerie look of peace.  
  
Hyakurin sat there looking out the window, her mind raced as her wounds throbbed. As time passed her eyes grew heavy as did the rest of her, she lay down looking over at the small girl. The thought of never having her own daughter live to be the girls age. She slowly drifted off into a dream of the past, she smiled.  
  
He woke up in the darkness with a start, shaking the cold sweat of nightmare from off his brow. Why is it like this? Not every night, but just often enough that the image of her desecrated corpse horrifies him afresh. Holding his head he sobbed silently, as if he could push out all the memories and things that hurt inside with the force of emotion or conviction. But... if it hadn't worked the first time what would make this time any different. Regaining himself, he wiped the tears from his face and smoothed back his sleep tousled hair in the same gesture.  
  
The moon shone so brightly alone in a sky bereft of stars. Robbed of sleep he sat still staring until the moon began to set. And as it set, it's waning light slanted a beam down upon Hyakurin's still smiling face. She... too used to smile like that he thought, a tenuous smile upon his own face unused to the expression as it was. She used to smile so openly and so full of the sweet innocence that most people only kept in their sleep, lost in memory and dream. She had managed to keep that sweetness, despite all she had endured, and that was why he must never ever forget her or the joy she had brought to his life no matter how short-lived. It was his legacy and responsibility to hold onto those memories, because he was the only one who ever truly knew her. And if he didn't, who would? And so he slept in peace the whole rest of the night as far removed from the earth as man can be while on the ground, dreaming of a ghostly dance with a woman of beautiful countenance. Her softly shining hair complimented by the fineness of her kimono and the grace of her steps. And a smile that lit both their faces, his as much for her as hers did for him. And who knows, in the strange places men reach in dreams perhaps he reached farther than the merely mortal realm and touched something higher, a state of grace in which love could once again shine freely, bravely and without fear.  
  
Morning  
  
Hyakurin sat looking out the window, the sun was midway till it was high noon. She looked over the sleeping man and slowly walked over lightly shaking him. "Do you plan on sleeping the day away?" she asked as the girl lessened to the sound of a flute from the outside.  
  
Hyakurin looked down at him yet she smiled. The bandages on her legs though fresh they were still slightly tinted red. He woke up to a beautiful face, and the sun beaming down. "What better sight to greet you as you woke than that?", he thought pleasantly.  
  
Magatsu frowned as he looked down at her bandages to see that Hyakurin was still bleeding. "Here, you need to tie the bandages tighter if you want the wound to stop bleeding", he said. Picking up the roll of fresh cloth bandages he said, "Will you let me?" He hadn't put on his face scarf yet. He missed it at times like these when he would rather his expressions were better hidden.  
  
Hyakurin nodded as she sat down to a lowing him to fix her bandages. Her chocolate eyes watched him, "I wasn't sure what you wanted for breakfast so we haven't eaten yet." she was quiet as her mind raced back to the lumber yards as she stared at her wound.  
  
"Ah, forgive me for making you and the girl wait", he said as he knelt down before her. Measuring out a length of the coarse white makeshift bandages (really just torn-up cloths), he gently wrapped the first loop around the punctures just above her knee. Looking up at her face, he was worried that she might be in pain because of the required tightness of the bindings, as well he was aware of the awkwardness of the situation. It was rather... well... intimate, even if unintentionally so. Seeing her expression, he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or to be worried. She had a blank expression as if she wasn't even aware of the pain or er... anything else as he wrapped the wounds around her upper thighs. Tying it with a small precise double knot, he stood up, "There, all done. I hope it wasn't too bad. Why don't we get something to eat now?" "Bet you'd like that, eh?" he said to the little girl. She nodded once shyly.  
  
Hyakurin agreed with the two she looked over at her male companion, "What are we going to do with her exactly?" her words weren't much more than a whisper as they walked into town. "Heh, I hadn't thought about it really, leave her with the innkeeper?" ,he mumbled back. "She is a cute little bugger though", he thought as he tousled her hair making her squirm and make a face at him. He laughed aloud. The little girl evidently saw a restaurant she liked, because she began pointing excitedly before breaking into a run. Magatsu sighed, and grabbing her by the back of her yukata turned her to face him. He had to laugh at the fiercely pouting face and crossed arms that faced him. "I don't know about you, but I don't think everyone here would enjoy having only candy or desserts for breakfast", he said with a wink at Hyakurin. "Why don't we go here instead? I'm sure they have some treats as well."  
  
Hyakurin raised a brow as she handed the child some coins, "Hurry back." she said as she watched the girl run off. "Is that really what you want for her? So she'll end up in a brothel? Or is that they type of woman you want her to become?" She spoke as she stood there, "Or is that the type of women you like?"  
  
"Keh. That must be it... What's one whore more or less in this world, right?", he said as he turned and walked away and raised his mask. Whatever good feelings he had this morning were gone as easily as that. Her callous words had snatched away that tenuous happiness with careless ease.  
  
Hyakurin dark eyes watched him as the girl ran back out of the store. She stopped watching Magatsu, she slowly approached the masked man holding her candy up as an offer. Hyakurin bowed her head as she walked towards him, the girl looked between the two then began to pout.  
  
Magatsu kneeled down in front of the little girl. Looking like a knight bending knee to a queen, for all the ridiculousness of the gesture, he accepted the candy from the girl with a muffled thanks. Bending his head over hers he gave what might have been called a kiss to the top of her head had his mask not been in place. Then standing up with a little self-deprecating chuckle he walked over to Hyakurin and breaking off half of the hard sugar candy, he held it out to her. "Why don't we talk it over after we get some breakfast", he said turning around and walking into a restaurant. The little girl flashed a smile bright with innocence at Hyakurin before skipping along behind Magatsu.  
  
Hyakurin Watched the man and the child as she began to fallow, as she entered the restaurant her eyes scanned the room. She wrapped her arm around Magatsu's she looked over at him and flashed a smile.  
  
They as they sat down she watched the girl, eating her candy. Her hands moved slowly as she moved the hair from the girls face. Slowly the blonds eyes closed, as she thought of the children she had lost. Her eyes flung back open as the sight of her son's small dead body came to her sight. She sat the silent with her head bowed.  
  
Magatsu was startled at the gesture from Hyakurin, which though uncommonly familiar, was also terribly... sweet at the same time. These abrupt moments of kindness that she allowed to slip through, he wondered if they could be trusted. Was that what really hid behind the mask of everyday life... or not? Still, he gave no outward reaction to his thoughts and as they sat down and she disengaged her arm from his, and if his arm quivered ever so slightly who could tell but him?  
  
The girl raised a face adorably sticky with sweets as she looked at the woman who so tenderly had combed the hair back from her forehead. The lady with the strange hair looked so sad... she reached out unthinkingly mimicking Hyakurin as she brushed back the hair from Hyakurin's forehead. "Oops!", she thought as she began to laugh impishly. She had meant to comfort the lady, but now there was a streak of sugary syrup across her forehead, and a little bit in her hair too where her hand had touched. She hoped the lady wouldn't get too mad...  
  
Looking at the tableau Magatsu could not help but laugh. He stifled it as best he could, holding a hand over his mouth and doing his best to sound like he was coughing.  
  
Hyakurin's reaction wasn't one that she even expected, if out with Shinrji naturally she would have yelled but she chuckled and a smiled. She could fell the young woman gently wiping as much of the syrup as the laughter died down they ordered their food as she looked towards the child, "Are you felling a little more like talking today?" She asked as she reached over and took the girls small hand into hers.  
  
The girl knew that she could talk if she really wanted to. It's just that there wasn't any point after her mother and father died. But, she would try if only to take away a little bit of the nice lady's sadness. Opening her mouth wide she said, "I want to eat some mochi." But, as the two people looked at her strangely, she knew that she had only heard the words inside her own head. Frowning just a little, a little furrow in her brow showed how much she was concentrating now. And then she just shouted a wordless cry, but it only came out as a whisper of breath despite her best efforts. Hanging her head, her hair curtained her face and hid the fat tears that slid warmly down her cheeks.  
  
Hyakurin kissed the girls forehead and looked at her and smiled softly, "Don't worry I'm not going to make you." the blonde's short hair hung in her face as she brushed it away, she looked over at Magatsu.  
  
Magatsu shifted uncomfortably. What was he supposed to do in these situations? He'd never really had to comfort children before, all he knew was the rather harsh upbringing he'd received as a child. Reaching over he dropped his hand roughly on top of the girl's head. Ruffling her hair, he told her, "Don't worry 'bout it, kid. It'll come in time. And even though we want to hear your pretty little voice, we can wait. Ok?" The girl smiled at Magatsu's comment as their tea was served to them.  
  
Hyakurin moved her hair from her face as she looked over at the slender man. There was a time that she would have tried to kill him, yet the more she was around him her thoughts began to change. She began to wonder what Giichi would say to her about this. She chuckled slightly to herself shaking her head as the thought that Shira was still looking for them.  
  
The smell of blood was in the air. Looking up from Hyakurin and the girl, Magatsu was not all that surprised to see Manji walk in. It was a rare man who had killed quite so much. "Well, I'm surprised you're still alive with your sloppy sword work, you old dog, well not really...", Magatsu said to Manji with a wink. "Heh, I could say the same for you", came the easy reply.  
  
Hyakurin looked at the scared man and smiled, it was nice to see a familiar face. Even if it was his. "Any sine of Rin?" she asked as she sipped her tea. "Not really", he said, "she moves pretty fast for such a brat, I would've thought she'd have given up by now. Guess I'll have to pick up the pace a little."  
  
"Well, we're almost done here", said Magatsu. "You 'bout ready to leave this dump", he asked Hyakurin.  
  
Meanwhile A strange looking man, with his bleach blonde hair and one hand, was having a conversation with a group of three small-time thugs. "So, I'll give you guys 8 ryo each to take care of a little problem for me. Half now and half later. Whaddaya say...?"  
  
Back at the Restaurant  
  
Hyakurin nodded as the girl looked at Manji and hugged onto the older woman who smiled slightly. "It's alright child he's a friend." Her eyes looked over at Magatsu then to the girl with a questioning look.  
  
Hmm... thought Magatsu, who do we have that is relatively stable and can afford to take care of...? "Ah, I know someone we can leave the girl with, but he's back in the last town. A certain painter friend of ours? Now I know he may not be the most reliable, but he does have a daughter who is."  
  
Manji muttered from the corner of his mouth, "it's about time you got rid of the kid, what're you thinking of hunting down a murderer like Shira with a little kid in tow?"  
  
"I know, I know", said Magatsu, "but she", he said massaging his neck as he nodded towards Hyakurin, "was pretty picky about who we'd leave the kid with." Mutters "It's not like I WANTED her to turn into a whore or something, men just don't think of weird stuff like that..." mutters cough, cough "Anyway, let's go already!" said Magatsu beating a hasty retreat outside under the fearsome gaze of two somewhat indignant females, albeit one being about 2 feet shorter than the other.  
  
Hyakurin carried the girl on her back as they walked, the child ate candy as she eyes Manji up. Not blinking she watched the man like a hawk watches it's pray.  
  
The blond smiled softly almost un noticeably, as she treaded onward. Manji turned around with a deliberately hideous look on his face; nostrils flared, eyes crossed, with one eye bulging, and the other squinting, his tongue protruding from the left corner of his mouth. "What're you looking at?" he asked the child. "What is there something wrong with my face?"  
  
The girl laughed as she finally spoke "Silly." Hyakurin looked in disbelief at the tiny girl on her back. There was some loud thrashing as something either very large or very clumsy stumbled through the forest beside the road. 3 stupid looking guys confronted the group with weapons drawn. Took one look at the group and said "excuse us for just a moment". whispered conversation"There was only supposed to be one guy, now there's like a whole freaking group of 'em. That's ok it's only one more guy, and the woman and the kid shouldn't be any problem so it shouldn't be any problem. Besides, remember we're just supposed to delay 'em here until "he" gets here. whispered conversation ends "Ok, we're ready now." "Well, we're glad to see that YOU'RE finally ready." said Manji who had taken the opportunity to draw his 12 blades in the meantime. "Holy crap..." said the profusely sweating thugs.  
  
Authors Note  
  
Okay this is the Forth chapter what do you think? I DO NOT OWN Blade of the Immortal, Hiroaki Samura and Dark Horse comics own it I'm just barrowing it. This is also based after the 11th book Beasts. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, and Please also note that I am not the only writer of this story, a friend (Joel) also helps write it. He writes for Manji and Magatsu, and I write for Hyakurin and Giichi. Anyone else we've both used. Thanks for reading 


	5. Chapter Five: Shira

Blade of the Immortal :  
  
Chapter Five: Shira   
  
The blond couldn't help but love the look on the cults faces, yet the girl only seemed to squeeze her tighter. Hyakurin gently loosened the girls grip as she whispered "Don't worry, we're all here to protect you, and that big funny looking man, will make sure we're safe." Her chocolate eyes watched the girl nod before fixing themselves back on the men. "You've got to be kidding me. They sent three runts expecting them to do what?" She asked no one unparticular, "Haha", Manji laughed at Magatsu. "Did you hear what she just called you?" Stone-faced, Magatsu replied, "What exactly makes you think she was talking about me?" (sweat drops all around) Whipping his head around, Magatsu suddenly ran into the forest without saying a word. He had seen a ghost of movement and color that didn't belong in this forest. There it was again at the periphery of his vision.  
  
The girl screamed as she held onto Hyakurin, Her small body shook as she buried her face in the woman's chest, Crying out the words "Stop" Chocolate eyes looked down at her as the woman kissed the Childs head. "Your safe."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you know I'm going to have to kill you guys before I go help my buddy out. I'm afraid I just can't trust you not to try anything while I'm gone y'see." Manji said while caressing his blood drenched blades most disturbingly.  
  
Magatsu held clutched at his side where Shira had cut him open. The bastard had just barely missed anything vital.  
  
Hyakurin's eyes widened as she seen Shira appeared, she grasped the small sword she had along her side and rushed to block the mad mans attacked aimed for Magatsu once again. Her chocolate eyes peered up at the blond man knowing that she was no match for the over grown man she quickly moved away from his sword. "I told you Blondie when it comes you killing you're a mere ammeter. Your no match for me."  
  
She knew all to well on how right he was, the only one of the Mugai-Ryu that even remotely stood a chance against the mad man was Giichi. For the first time Hyakurin was in need of desperate help, yet the man that always rescued her was no were to be found. Again he attacked her making her fall to her knees holding her sword up with both of her frail arms as he pushed down with his.  
  
She went to move away once more yet was thrown against the tree, pinned by his forearm letting his free hand grasp her wounded thigh firmly. Letting his finger glide under her bandages he inserted his fingers into her warm flesh. Knowing not to scream the blond woman whimpered in pain. Those basted broke her body well yet they couldn't make her talk nor could they brake that cocky attitude that she had. Letting his fingers slide out of the bandage he began to slide his hand up her thigh.  
  
The sent of her sweat, blood, among so much more about her Shira smiled, yet only for a moment. Hyakurin kicked him, and making sure that the hit count Shira though her to the ground forcefully. Her small frame bounced one it hit the dirt beneath her, she lay there for a few moments as she got up on all fours and began to stand only to be kicked in the stomach. Letting her body fall to the ground once more, this time she stayed there.  
  
She didn't move, she didn't speak, she didn't cry out, the only sine of life from the blond woman was the slow rising and falling of her chest. Shira turned his attention back to the fallen Ronin "Now for you." He said as she walked back towards the man that Hyakurin fought to protect.  
  
The young girl screamed as she watched the attack turn to the blond woman, then only to watch her body fall to the ground almost lifeless. She screamed louder as the sweets that were once in her hand fell to the ground, the sight of Shira himself was enough to scare the hell out of the girl. Yet to watch the woman who has cared for her the same as her mother had be beaten down and laying face down in the dirt. Falling to the road she sat there hugging her knees, wanting to run yet her body did nothing she told it. Closing her eyes the young girl fainted from fear, laying in a tiny heap in the center of the road.  
  
Rushing in with his cruelly serrated blade, Shira was barely blocked by Magatsu's hastily raised sword. These quick actions only tore wider the ragged wounds inflicted by Shira. Swinging back the arm of bone, Shira drove the bone spear straight towards Magatsu's heart only to be blocked when Magatsu quickly twisted out the dagger hidden in the long bamboo hilt of his sword. But, although he managed to block it the insane fury of Shira was driving the bone points into his flesh. Pushing forward like a mad bull they both crashed through the brush, and Shira was roaring... no, this was a different sound. And then he was falling through the air as Shira threw him back over the Cliffside.  
  
A tiny form awoke unnoticed by any...  
  
Walking back towards Hyakurin, Shira licked Magatsu's blood intermingled with his own dripping from the bone points of his arm. Looking to her supine form with blood and lust filled eyes, he said, "I see you've seen some rough use lately. But, I'm afraid you're going to see worse now. You see, I just can't help it. Something about when the blood starts to run you see? It just gets me SO excited!" Resting the tip of his blade lightly at her throat he slowly ran the point downwards leaving behind a thin trail of blood and parting her Yukata with the quiet sounds of tearing cloth. Flipping open her robe with the tip of his sword, the only thing covering her pale skin was the thin ribbon of scarlet that snaked down from her throat to below her navel. Hyakurin was moaning faintly as Shira kneeled down to begin his evil work, when a hurtling ball of crying fury impacted with the back of his head. "You bad, bad, bad man!", cried the furious child. Holding a piece of rock as an improvised dagger, she stabbed down at the top of Shira's head repeatedly again, again, and again finally scoring a lucky hit tearing through the sclera of Shira's right eye. Blood and fluid running from his ruined eye, Shira finally caught the girl, tearing her off his back and hurling her into a nearby tree, nearly breaking her tiny form in half as she sank to the forest floor totally motionless. Laughing madly with the pain, Shira knelt before the still unconscious Hyakurin. Digging his fingers into the bone of her shoulder, he roused her so that she would be awake for what he was about to do to her. Suddenly light glinted off something metallic from his forehead and similarly from the middle of his chest. "Why is it that no one can leave me in peace?", he asked. As he slumped forward the double points of Manji's dagger slid wetly from the back of his head as did Magatsu's sword from his heart. "May you find even less peace in the warm embrace of hell, you bastard.", cursed Magatsu.  
  
Manji kicked Shira's motionless form off from atop Hyakurin, smoothly kneeling and whipping off his kimono to cover her. "Are you alright?" he asked her as he put his hand behind her shoulders helping her to sit up.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
A tall spare form walked over to pick up and cradle a tiny body grown even tinier in death. He laughed a sob, as he pondered the cruel irony of death in a verdant sea of green so full of life as this forest. There was no sound except for the silent whisper of leaves falling down to earth as if the heavens had hushed all the useless noise of the world to pay respect to this brave little girl whose life had been cut so brutally short.  
  
Her hair was soaked in blood most of it her own, though her eyes looked at Manji, they could not see anymore than the blurry globs of color. Her smaller figure lay there in his arms, her body full of pain, yet still she refused to cry out. "Mag..." Her voice shrouded in pain from the fresh wounds that Shira had responded, and replaced with new ones.  
  
Her deep brown eyes looked at the man yet only recognized him by the colors of his kimono. "Manji," her voice slightly better, "I guess I was more trouble than I'm worth." she chuckled as she held her ribs. Knowing her body couldn't take much more she sighed longingly, "Where's Magatsu? The girl, where's my baby girl?" she asked though the child was not her own. waiting to hear his voice telling her that the child was find that she had hid and returned once the battle had moved on, at least that's what she wanted to hear.  
  
Mere Moments ago  
  
She woke up somewhat disoriented, but then she remembered where she was and what that bad man was doing, and the fear came crashing back down. She wanted to run, she wanted to run so badly, she had never felt so scared in all her life. But there was Obasan lying lifeless on the ground. And if Hyakurin's chest rose ever so slightly how was a child to notice and not simply assume her dead. And then she saw Magatsu get thrown over the cliff to die too. "Hahaue... Chichiue...", she said flashing back to another murder she'd witnessed. But, they weren't here to help any longer. For a moment just a moment she felt so empty she thought she must have died, but then the rage came quickly rushing in, if they were going to leave her again, she wouldn't let them. She'd go too, but first-- she would make that bad man PAY! And then she picked up that rock and the rest you know...  
  
At the same time  
  
It can't be described in words the shock Magatsu felt as he hurtled backwards over the cliff, it was literally as if the earth had fallen away from under him. Anyone would panic in such a situation, and anyone who says different is a liar. But, maybe 1 man in a 100 would have the presence of mind to react in the split second between life and death as Magatsu did. Quickly stabbing out with his sword and knife, he plunged them both in the cliff-face, and though the dirt was somewhat loose, his sword managed to lodge in deeply enough to save him before he had fallen too far and his momentum would've been too great to stop. Now he just had to climb back up there before that sick bastard Shira did anything irreversible...  
  
The present  
  
Manji said nothing, because there was nothing he could say. So, he simply held her, because it was all he could do. And Magatsu walked over to Hyakurin, carrying the little girl so carefully, as if she was just sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. And laying the girl carefully at her feet he said, "Here is your daughter...", and if there was a slight tremble to his voice who could fault him for that.  
  
Authors Note  
  
Okay this is the Fifth chapter. I DO NOT OWN Blade of the Immortal, Hiroaki Samura and Dark Horse comics own it I'm just barrowing it. This is also based after the 12th book Fall Frost. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, and Please also note that I am not the only writer of this story, a friend (Joel) also helps write it. He writes for Manji and Magatsu, and I write for Hyakurin and Giichi. Anyone else we've both used. Thanks for reading 


	6. Chapter Six: Recovery…

Blade of the Immortal :  
  
Chapter Six:Recovery…  
  
Hyakurin reached for the girl moving a strand of the girls silky raven hair from her face. Sobs escaped the blonds lips as she looked at the lifeless child, this isn't what she wanted. Not only did she lost her two children, yet she was loosing this one as well.  
  
"Tata?" The name came out of her mouth easily, like she had called him by that name a million times before, yet in reality this was the first. "Tell me she'll be okay," she paused "even if it's a lie..." her chocolate eyes never moved from the small girl laying there at her feet. Moving herself so she could lay with the child the woman held the girl as close to her as she could.  
  
Though she was a warrior, to some extent she still only wanted to be a mother. Losing her own children had hit her hard, now this child, not more than eight years was she here. Now Hyakurin had feared she lost this child as well.  
  
"I know she's in a better place, and she'll be well taken care of, after all she's got your kids to play with her and my sister and her husband to care for her. And she won't have to suffer anymore, or be alone anymore, so please don't cry anymore. I know she'd hate it if she were still here." Then Manji paused as he worked to suppress the emotions welling up inside.  
  
"Y'know, I've been around so much death for so long that I've hardly had to think about it anymore. It was almost automatic, simply kill or be killed, I almost hate it when I have to think about it like this... not since... my sister. Haha, and when something like this happens all I can think is that I wanna butcher the bastards who did it... but Shira's dead and I still feel pissed! So tell me then, what am I supposed to do? What can I do, Hyakurin? Tell me!", he said as he collapsed at her feet.  
  
Hyakurin's eyes were filled with tear's, "That's when you put you mask on and hide everything that you fell." Hyakurin stood up only to fall once again. Her body had reached it's limit, looking up at Magatsu "Can you help me bury her? I don't want a shallow grave." the battered woman looked at Manji resting her body on him once again she held the man.  
  
She held the man that she had taken care of, the man that she has asked to help them, the man that she though didn't care about much other than the little girl that he was to care for. Yet now, now he too his emotions were broken. It seemed only as if the glass wall he had built up had now shattered. "Even though Shira's dead I want his head."  
  
Picking himself up, Manji walked over to Shira's corpse, and picking up Shira's own sword he sawed through the meaty cords of his neck and finally through the spinal column. Holding up the grisly prize by it's hair he placed it before Hyakurin. "Do with it as you will", he said. And then kneeling down he plunged his hand into the hard-packed earth tearing out a handful of dirt, and then another. Without a word Magatsu knelt beside him to do the same. Manji thought to stop him, to say, "You aren't immortal, you won't heal like I will, where are your bloodworms?" but, looking at Magatsu's face he saw how the man sought refuge in this physical pain from the more persistent demons that haunted him as he relived not only this death, but that of another dear one taken from him by Shira before he had a chance to tell her how he really felt... And at the end of it a pair of men with bloodied and torn hands stood by as the girl's "mother" gently laid her corpse in the hole they'd dug with their blood and tears, before they finally covered her with earth and large stones so that her corpse would remain undisturbed. "Tentou ni imasu", was the brief message they wrote in Kanji roughly carved with on a simple wooden grave marker.  
  
Hyakurin spit on Shira's head as it was placed before her, she stood as they took the child from her. Kissing the girl's forehead she fell to her knees. She watched the men bury her 'child' "Thank you both..." she said making her way to Shira's head plunging his saw like sword though his skull she placed the sword into the ground having his head pinned to the earth.  
  
"Were too now?" She asked as she reached up for a helping hand. "If I make it to the next town I can find Giichi and be out of your hair, or you can drag me along I may be of some use." Looking at Magatsu she tried to smile thought she succeed it was a sad, empty smile.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, we should move on." said Manji shaking himself out of a daze. It was hard to move away as much as it hurt to stay, but that little girl had wanted them to live and it was up to them to live for her. They just kept walking and one step after another gradually it became easier. There a town came up on the horizon, Hyakurin fallowed behind them her tears still falling. She didn't know what she'd tell Giichi, only that he needed to be there with her at this time. Knowing that her time with Magatsu and Manji may be coming to an end. She stopped leaning against a tree, her new Kimono blood soaked. "Tata?" She questioned "are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine", he said tersely. His hands were clasped behind his back, clenching tightly and opening again as the blood coursed unheeded down his hands to drip to the thirsty dirt road. They walked into town and headed straight for the nearest place of refreshment where they could wash some of the road dust from their throats and eat something besides cold traveling rations. As they sat down, a waitress hurried over to shoo them away, after all they looked pretty bad. But, coming closer a look of pity came into her eyes, as she saw that some heavy cloud hung over this trio of weary travelers like a pall. She brought over several flasks of cold sake without even being asked, "Freshly iced from the winter's ice in the cellar", she said putting them down. "Anything else?" she asked with a concerned glance at Magatsu's and Hyakurin's injuries.  
  
Hyakurin drank the sake quickly as she rested her head on Magatsu's shoulder. She stared at Manji's cup and then reached for it drinking it as well, "You want me to wrap that?" She asked Magatsu looking at the fresh blood from his wound.  
  
He held out his hands as if seeing them for the first time. They were a bloody sticky mess with bits of dirt and wood lodged in the flesh. "Tch, how could you do such a stupid thing?" Manji asked, "After all those hands are your livelihood and you're not exactly smart enough to make a living off anything but your sword work. Here." He handed a flask of sake to Hyakurin for her to wash out the wounds and disinfect 'em a little. "Though, I think Magatsu is getting a little preferential treatment..." he muttered. "It's not as if we're all full of worms!" retorted Magatsu rising to the bait. "Haha, laughed Manji, it's good to see some of the old fire back in you. After all we can't stay sad forever." he said suddenly somber.  
  
Hyakurin raised a brow as she heard Manji speak as she took the sake to clean Magatsu's wounds "Though, I think Magatsu is getting a little preferential treatment..." he muttered. She went to speak but finally heard Magatsu's voice "It's not as if we're all full of worms!" retorted Magatsu rising to the bait. "Haha, laughed Manji, it's good to see some of the old fire back in you. After all we can't stay sad forever." he said suddenly somber.  
  
Hyakurin pored the sake over the mans wounds and watched the expression on his face. A group of samurai walked in then. "Hey, what're you punks doing here?" one of them asked rudely pointing at Manji and the rest. "You filthy pigs are stinking up our favorite restaurant." So, I think you'd better get out before things get serious, eh?" he said, lifting his sword and flashing an inch of steel from it's scabbard.  
  
A sigh escaped the woman's lips as she looked at the men. "You really just need to move on boy's us lady's and gentlemen don't have time for your petty games." she replied as she went back to bandaging Magatsu.  
  
The men found her ignorance to be more than playful, drawing his sword completely he stood there "Apologies." his voice boomed as he demanded. "Your staring to bore me." The blonds voice replied with a yawn "Onna, hold your tong." again he demanded her "Hold yours." Hyakurin's voice hissed.  
  
"Oryaa!!" he roared drawing his sword. "Shall I?" Magatsu and Manji asked Hyakurin with a look. She nodded letting the boy's do as they wanted with the men that had started running their mouths to the wrong people. Yet if Manji and Magatsu didn't act on the offer she'd be more than willing to kill the men herself, it's release some of the anger, the angst.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Giichi sat there as a young man ran into the room bowing and apologizing for interrupting him in any way. "Shira's been killed, Miss Hyakurin's hurt she's in a village about two days from here..." the man couldn't fish before Giichi adjusted his shades and made his way out of the room.  
  
Back at the Restaurant  
  
Manji dusted off his hands as the young punks ran off with most of their limbs intact. He'd been feeling merciful. Either that or just too damn tired. "As if the road here wasn't tiring enough", he said belting down a cup of sake. "I guess I can wait 'till your pal Giichi gets here, you're in no shape to be alone." Magatsu said, "I will wait as well. Now that Shira's dead, I'm not sure what to do."  
  
Hyakurin smiled as she rested her head on Magatsu's shoulder, she had drank her fair share of Sake while Manji took care of the punks. Closing her eyes she snuggled to the wounded man, at least she had the curtsey to finish bandaging him before she got drunk.  
  
Magatsu coughs gently. He might be injured, but he was still a man after all and she was getting awfully close to him. He tried to gently untangle himself from her, but she evidently had a grip like a barnacle when she was drinking. He shot a glance at Manji to say "Help me out here, man!" But, Manji pretended he didn't see. They could both use a chance to move on from their respective grief's, and this seemed a good way as any, so he just drank his sake and feigned ignorance.  
  
Hyakurin's mumbles were nothing more than drunken mutters of nonsense. Yet the words that were clear was the name of her son "Matsuhiko.." The name wasn't more than a whisper yet the warm breath off the blonds brushed ever so gently against Magatsu's ear.  
  
Magatsu sighed. Nothing cools the ardor of a young man quicker than hearing the object of his affections speak the name of another man. Gently picking her up, entanglements and all, he took her to the local inn and placed her gently in a bed, carefully locking it behind him to make sure she'd remain undisturbed. Not that she wouldn't make anything that disturbed her regret the hell out of it if they woke her up. Going back to the restaurant he felt up to that sake now. Together alone Magatsu and Manji took refuge in a few cold cups.  
  
Hyakurin's screamed as she sat up, sweat and blood covered her body as her blood curdling screams could be heard from the buildings next to were she had lay there resting. The man standing over her looking at her spread open Kimono, her scared bare chest was exposed. Reaching for one of her darts she stabbed the man in the leg easily, laying back she closed her Kimono and crawled over to the small basin and began to wipe herself off. Not knowing were Magatsu had went, let alone Manji.  
  
The two burst into the room only bare seconds after they'd heard Hyakurin's scream. They saw the poisoned and paralyzed fellow lying on the floor his face caught in a rectos of pain, she must've caught him in a major artery, and then they saw her bathing herself at the nearby basin. "Um... we just heard the screams... and we came as soon as we could..." Manji kicked Magatsu before he could blather on anymore. "We'll just get outta your hair and take this piece of trash when we go. We'll be waiting outside when you're done." Magatsu said recovering smoothly. Why did trouble seem to follow them so intently the two wondered in the privacy of their own thoughts.  
  
She opened the door covered in an under kimono, looking at the men she smiled, still tipsy. "Hay." she muted the words as she looked at Magatsu, "Sorry bout this..." she said grabbing the mans arm leading him into the room and sat down, "I guess it's sort of embarrassing having to carry me here. Why did you leave me anyways?"  
  
"Well, you seemed tired", Magatsu said. Clearly not feeling right about where this seemed to be going. "Thanks for bandaging my hands by the way", he said holding up his hands to show the wrappings that stopped the bleeding but limited mobility to a minimum and kept his fingers separate instead of stuck together, which would allow him to still fight, it showed the mark of a veteran of many a fight. "Is there something I could help you with?" he said again assuming the mask that ever presently hid just under his face, even if this was the one that didn't show.  
  
Hyakurin reached up for his mask, "The name, I said his name didn't I?"  
  
she asked slightly aware of what her mind was thinking. "What did I  
  
say."  
  
"It was, um-- Matsuhiko I think you said. Was that-- the name of someone important to you?" he asked her. It was probably the name of her husband or something. But, where was he now then? He wondered, but didn't truly have the courage to ask. It was a little different from the courage a warrior usually required.  
  
"Matsuhiko was my son, eight years..." Hyakurin pushed, "His sister was killed at birth, my husband had no time to raise girl's. Ha then again he couldn't raise any children. But now I don't ever have to worry about that again." she laid her head back on Magatsu. "Stay with me till Giichi arrives, even then you don't have to leave do you? Shira's dead, you can stay awhile right?"  
  
"I--", Magatsu paused to think. He hadn't really taken the time to do that in a while. He had just been so focused on Shira that he never really thought of what to do after he'd accomplished that, it had just seemed so far off... He couldn't really go back to the Itto-Ryu though, could he...? That life just seemed so far off now. But then what else would he do, make sandals for the rest of his life? That wasn't what he was cut out for. All those thoughts flickered in and out in an instant as he suddenly decided... "I'll stay, even if just for a little while. I'll stay." he said more gently than his gruff exterior usually let show.  
  
Authors Note  
  
Okay this is the Sixth chapter. I DO NOT OWN Blade of the Immortal, Hiroaki Samura and Dark Horse comics own it I'm just barrowing it. This is also based after the 12th book Fall Frost. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, and Please also note that I am not the only writer of this story, a friend (Joel) also helps write it. He writes for Manji and Magatsu, and I write for Hyakurin and Giichi. Anyone else we've both used. Thanks for reading 


	7. Chapter Seven: Recovery part 2

Blade of the Immortal :  
  
Chapter Seven: Recovery part 2  
  
Hyakurin cuddled to him not caring if Manji stood there watching or not. Drifting back off into a dream she held him, she held him as close to her body as she could.  
  
Giichi opened the door to the room stopping dead in his tracks seeing Hyakurin laying there holding the Ex Itto-Ryu member. Her held his weapon at ready  
  
Manji had already quietly left and situated himself outside the door. "Heh, kids these days, so uncaring of their elders", he said knowing full well he wasn't that old himself. Magatsu held her back, he knew how much it meant to have something to hold onto when you had nothing. He held her close and marveled at how good she smelled even after all the hard travel they'd seen. It smelled like something out of memory, he couldn't place his finger on it, but it was comforting. And a welcome relief from the scent of blood that seemed to have clogged his breathing for the longest time. Suddenly the smell of blood came back with a harsh intensity, and Magatsu's arm moving independently of his body brandished his blade before his body and Hyakurin's. He knew he couldn't possibly win a fight pinned under her as he was, but for some reason as he looked at her sleeping face with it's halo of pale golden hair he just couldn't bear to wake her.  
  
Giichi didn't know how to react, Hyakurin had became his friend though the time they were together and her sweet voice at times was the only thing to get though to him. Not saying a word he sat down his eyes pensively locked onto the blond woman, his weapon rested easily on his lap. "Your Itto-Ryu?" was the only words that came out of his mouth. His voice stern, he moved his shades slightly as he watched Magatsu hold Hyakurin as she slept ever so silently for a change. She didn't cry out her son's name, she didn't scream from the haunting memories that plagued her life.  
  
The woman dreamt of her life when it was at it's best, she dreamt of her friends, and she dreamt of the man holding her. Both of her children were playing with the young girl who lost her life trying to protect the older blond. They laughed and played as she sat there watching them splash one another with water and run though the sand. She stood there holding her kasa with a smile ever so sweet on her face, Giichi sat on the small wall, Magatsu stood next to her, then with out warning the sky began to change color. "Children time to come home.." with the sight of the bloody children tore apart they ran her way and she hugged them it was almost as if she couldn't notice the wounds.  
  
"Heh, what if I am?" said Magatsu. He didn't care if he got in a fight with this punk. "What's it matter to you?" he asked being still ignorant of the role that Giichi and Hyakurin played for the Tokugawa government. Hyakurin started to squirm and moan softly, then Magatsu bent down and gently kissed her brow to take her from whatever nightmares troubled her. She stilled, but the tears still trickled silent down her face.  
  
Hyakurin could feel the soft hand wipe away her tears and the lips press themselves against her brow. She stilled and hugged Magatsu's waist burying her face into his stomach.  
  
Giichi flinched as the man kissed her, yet he contained the surprised reaction of her holding onto him. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the door. "Sake?" He more or less offered it than requested it. "Is Manji joining us?"  
  
Manji stepped inside the door casually carrying a jar of sake over his shoulder. "Heh, did I hear someone call my name?", he asked looking over at the stranger. "You must be that friend Hyakurin mentioned we'd be meeting sometime. Does this mean you'll be taking this troublesome blonde off our hands? It seems like we've had nothing but trouble since she showed up, crazy one-armed bastards, hacked up parents, dead kids... Haha! It's been a hell of a time." His laughter had a dangerous tinge of hysteria to it, but then again Manji wasn't always close companions with sanity. There were things he had to do sometimes that no entirely sane man could. Tossing the jar over to Giichi, "Cheers", he said.  
  
Giichi caught the sake bottle and looked for cups poring three he offered the other men their glasses. He quaked his brow as Manji rambled on about his blond companion , "Children?" the word caught his ear. Yet underneath his dark shades he sat there watching every move the Ex- Itto-Ryu.  
  
Hyakurin opened her eyes yet she didn't move for a second the laughter from Manji had awaken her, though still tipsy the sound of Giichi's voice rang in her ear's. "I thought you made up your mind not to fall for a samurai?" she asked herself as she looked up at Magatsu, she hugged him tighter as she lay there.  
  
Giichi drank his sake rather quickly as he waited for the reply form one of them, "What of Shira?"  
  
The name it's self sent chills down Hyakurin's spine, the death of him was less than satisfying, yet she knew torture would have been more enjoyable for the insane man that she once traveled with. He was right on one thing though, she was nothing of a killer compared to him, and she did pay. Yet not in the way he would have wanted her to. She could still see the lust that grew in him as she fought back her screams as he inserted his fingers into her wounded thighs, the fell of his hand running up her leg, the thought of his touch made her start to shake slightly. Her breathing began to change it slowly got heavier, and she buried her face into Magatsu's stomach. Her hand slowly reached to hold her blood ridden kimono down, thoughts ran though the woman's head. Mentally she was stronger than she had let her self be leave yet she had been put though more than most women could have lived though.  
  
Giichi watched Hyakurin's hand slowly move and could clearly hear her breathing change. Bowing his head he stared at his cup, not saying a word.  
  
Magatsu could clearly see that Hyakurin was distressed by some demons of the past brought on by a combination of sake and exhaustion. So he simply held her and gently stroked her hair, as he began to speak soft words careless of the presence of the shaded killer sitting across the room.  
  
"Y'know, back home, even back before my sister was killed-- there was this place we used to run to whenever our pops would get drunk, or we got in trouble, well.. that was mostly me. He chuckled to himself. She was always the good one, and she would try so hard to keep up with me, 'cause we would run as fast as we could 'till our feet barely touched the ground and nothing could touch us, like the wind was lifting us higher and higher, y'know? Well, that's how it felt anyway... he said with chagrin And then over the hills, and through a gully there was a cherry tree, right in this little grotto beside a tiny fall of water that ran from the mountain streams. It was so beautiful when the breeze carried the mist from the water to carefully drift over everything, and if the sun would hit it from just the right angle, our little piece of sky would fill with the light of a million tiny rainbow hued motes of light and my little sister would dance around trying to catch one in her tiny hands, almost as if it were some firefly she could catch into a jar and carry around to keep it with her to always. Those times were filled with laughter and cherry-stained lips and tears aplenty too, but so much happiness. And y'know, she never gave up right until she-- 'cause she knew no matter what happened that as long as we still lived, we could go that special place that was only ours and escape this world and all it's troubles, even if it was only for a little while... And if you can just manage to hold on through all that you've been through and just live, I'll take you there, and I'll show you the clearest waters, and the best cherry tree in all of Japan! ... So, will you just try?" He implored her even knowing she could not consciously hear, merely hoping to reassure her with a touch and a voice full of the care he was so reluctant to express. And the tears were long dried as the sun descended to it's cradle for the night and it's last rays lit upon the faces of a couple sleeping still in the shelter of each other's embrace.  
  
Hyakurin lay there watching the sun rise Magatsu's arms wrapped around her small body holding her close to himself. A soft smile crossed over her dusty rose lips as she looked over at him, though she didn't remember what had happened the other night she knew that he had taken care of her. What a sight this must be a Mugai-Ryu member, in fact one of the top member's in the arms of an Itto-Ryu. She thought of what Giichi or anyone else from Mugai-Ryu would say, Giichi probably would have been more surprised than anyone else. She chuckled as she watched the Itto-Ryu sleep, she didn't know how long she had kept him up last night and not wanting to wake him she gently got up from were they were laying.  
  
She slowly made her way to the bath, witch was nice and hot. Thought the water stung her wounds and the dried blood tinted the waters a deep shade of red she lay there washing herself slowly, relaxing as she did so. As she began to dry herself off the door open and Giichi stood there looking over her, he bowed his head as she dressed herself. "You did quite a number on Shira." His words were spoken in a tone that let Hyakurin know he wasn't pleased with something. "He had it coming, he though I'd be the one paying in Spades." She laughed humorlessly at the thought of what Shira had told her, he paid in spades, yet so did Shinriji. "He sold us out, his stunt killed Shinriji, and there was a little girl who travailed with us he killed." She paused as she finished dressing and walked over to him, "That's not what's bothering you is it?" she asked as they left the room. "You need a new Kimono." He stated looking at the blood stains on the one she wore, "I need some Yen." She said as he began to walk out "Are you coming?" he asked bluntly as she fallowed.  
  
They walked as she looked at new kimono's he bought her a few as well as food, not only for herself and him but for Manji, and Magatsu as well. He watched her eat as he sat there quietly, "Why." he finally asked as she looked at him confused. "He's an Itto-Ryu." He stated as she just stopped her chopsticks half ways to her mouth Busted.' she thought as she sat up from eating. "I didn't think you'd…" She ended her sentence quickly, "It's not like I can explain, let alone not say anything about it." She set her chopsticks on her bowl "At the rate things are going I don't know what's going to brake first, my body or my mind, so dose it really matter what I do now dose it?" a sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back some and laughed. "I get it now." The worlds trickled out as she looked at him, as he was slightly confused she has lost her mind sooner that she'd though. "Your jealous."  
  
Before he cold eater agree or deny what she had said she stood up and looked at him with a smile, "Eater way your better off not caring, that's the type of thing that get's you killed when your around me." She told him as she took not only her food but Magatsu's as well.  
  
Slowly she opened the door to the room that she had slept in…  
  
Giichi sat there lifting Manji's bowl he stood and left to find the scarred man that had been traveling with his blond companion.  
  
Maybe it was the words that did it, but in his dreams he walked again in that cherry blossomed hollow. And in it was a Hyakurin more beautiful and perfect than she could ever be in life playing with his little sister as he'd remembered her before she died. And in that dream they both loved him, his sister perfect in her childlike manner, and Hyakurin in the perfect way that never dies or ever really ebbs but merely swells. But that's what dreams were for after all, an expensive moment's respite that cost a whole night of a dreamer's life to experience what cannot be held in waking. That and the anguish of knowing... it need not be said what, we all know what painful knowledge we gain upon waking.  
  
And when he opened his eyes to see Hyakurin enter the room softly sliding the door closed behind her he smiled, and if there was a little sadness hidden behind that smile who could say but he.  
  
"Morning." Hyakurin's voice was soft as she sat next to him, "Sleep well?" she asked offering him a bowl.  
  
"Well enough", he said guardedly. Some things were better left unsaid after all, and some things people just didn't want to know. Taking the bowl he offered her a rare smile in thanks. He leaned into her slightly savoring the simple comfort of contact while kind of hoping that the give in the mattress where they sat together was excuse enough rather than any weakness of his own. He quietly drank the miso, and taking a moment tried to hold in this sensation of warmth, not of just the soup but the woman even now gently leaning her head against his shoulder, reciprocating the unspoken invitation for contact. The slowly rising sun rose behind them granting a golden cast to the two as if it were a moment that had been caught and held on a painter's canvas. And he held his breath afraid to speak as if the softest spoken word could shatter this fragile moment like spun glass.  
  
Hyakurin looked up at Magatsu , "Were are you going after you leave here?" her voice was soft as she asked, knowing Giichi came here only to bring her back to the boss. Yet she wasn't ready to tell him that just yet.  
  
"I don't know where I'm going yet, it feels like I've lost direction lately. I was only with the Itto Ryu to revenge my sister upon the samurai pigs who killed her, and then I only came here to chase after the man who killed the woman I loved. Well, since I don't know what to do, I guess I can stick around with you and Manji until I figure that out, ok?"  
  
Hyakurin smiled yet it was a sad smile "Stick around with you and Manji until I figure that out, ok?" that's what he just said but she knew the reason Giichi had showed up, truthfully she didn't believe that he did it of his own free will. She wasn't allowed to travel this far away from home' or else her leash would be yanked, Hard. "What was her name?" Though the subject would be a hard one for him it was easier for her to think of, at least they had something in common. He lost the woman he loved, and she lost her husband and child, though her husbands blood was on her hands.  
  
"...O-Ren..." He said reluctantly. It wasn't something he really felt comfortable talking about. Because even though they'd already laid her to rest and killed the man responsible, there were still feelings that he just couldn't put behind him. "Why... would you bring that up?" he asked.  
  
Hyakurin chuckled as she laid backwards onto the floor, "Your lover, my child, that girl. All Innocents killed, yet my husband, I took his life just like mine will be taken." She propped herself up onto her elbows "I guess you didn't catch on, I'm not allowed to leave Edo, Unless I have a death wish." she said as she looked towards the door, then to the man sitting before her, "I have to go back." she told him blankly, knowing her body couldn't take another beating. She smiled once again, "Maybe I'll join your O-Ren soon." she misted under her breath.  
  
"C'mon, what do you mean you can't leave Edo? C'mon those bad guys who caught you are all dead. Besides I can protect you from whatever comes. Manji too." he added reluctantly. He didn't know about Hyakurin's criminal past and that she had been banned by the shogunate from leaving the district upon pain of death, without special permission. "So, don't talk about dying..."  
  
Shocked at his reaction she smiled, laying there she looked at him he couldn't be too much younger than she was, hell he could even be slightly older. Though she doubted it, but he would protect her from the whole shogunate, and then some. She had to admit that he was good with a sword but, she ended that thought right there. There was no need to put her mind though that thought once again.  
  
"Would you like to walk around? The towns small but it's nice, we can even get you a new Kimono if you'd like." She said wanting to get out of the room, though she shouldn't be moving around to much, yet the lack of doing anything made her fell helpless.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Manji looked up as Giichi entered with 2 bowls of food. "One of those for me?", Manji asked. "Thanks", he grunted as the bowl was passed to him. "What's going on with he other 2?" he asked.  
  
Giichi handed Manji the bowl, "Have you traveled with them since last we met?"  
  
"More like babysitting you mean." Manji said. "Itto-Ryu or government assassin, I don't know how you guys expect these weak children to survive on their own." Sipping his Miso he said, "So what now? Did the big man have anything to say?"  
  
Giichi chuckled he knew Hyakurin to be a hand full at times, looking up at Manji's he asked what his boss had told him. Truth be told he never told his boss that Shira was dead yet he came out here of his own will. "I won't know till I report to him. He doesn't know I'm here."  
  
"Hahaha", laughed Manji, "Isn't it a little deadly for condemned criminals to leave the region without letting the only person standing between them and a death sentence know? Besides how'd you get your tegata, eh? Maybe yours had a little bit of Itto-Ryu blood on it, but hopefully less than mine did."  
  
Giichi chuckled, as he finished off his soup, "I had my ways of getting though." he said as she looked at the other man. "whatever happened to your little girl? Lost her already?"  
  
"Heh, I see. Well, the girl got it into her fool head to take on Anotsu Kagehisa all on her lonesome, without this old bag of 100 killer to drag her down, y'see? And so here I am chasing her through whatever god-forsaken backlands of Japan to show her the error of her ways before the Itto-Ryu do.  
  
Giichi nodded, he had t admit that he was on the same mission as of this moment, looking out for a child whom only seems to find trouble. "Were to next?"  
  
"Well, I've been asking around and it seems that she actually passed through around here just a couple days back. So, I figure we just follow the main roads and ask around. After all a little girl like her can't really handle the back mountain paths.  
  
Authors Note  
  
Okay this is the Seventh chapter. I DO NOT OWN Blade of the Immortal, Hiroaki Samura and Dark Horse comics own it I'm just barrowing it. This is also based after the 12th book Fall Frost. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, and Please also note that I am not the only writer of this story, a friend (Joel) also helps write it. He writes for Manji and Magatsu, and I write for Hyakurin and Giichi. Anyone else we've both used. Thanks for reading 


End file.
